There is a need to provide antimicrobial agent compositions, which are easily and economically prepared, which have a smooth texture appropriate for cosmetic products, and which are enhanced by exhibiting greater keratolytic and antimicrobial effects. Compositions containing antimicrobial agents and urea as components and compositions further containing antioxidants and anti-inflammatory agents have been found to satisfy such a need.